


Graphics: Tibbs_Yuletide 2014 Art for "O Come All Ye Faithful"

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are graphics, banner and wallpaper, done for the Tibbs_Yuletide 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphics: Tibbs_Yuletide 2014 Art for "O Come All Ye Faithful"

These are banner and wallpaper I`ve done for "O Come All Ye Faithful" by Cackymn

  


After I`ve signed up for this years tibbs_yuletide, cackymn_lj and I started talking about me, getting a graphic done for her story.

She gave me some info about what`s going on, and sent me a few pictures. I used the main picture (of Gibbs/Mark) she sent, and added another one of Tony myself (actually, that`s Michael, not Tony. It was taken when he was at a talk show). But I just had to use it, IMO it fits just perfect for what we/I had in mind. I`ve done the graphics before I read the story. After reading it I decided to leave it as it is.

STORY LINK: [O Come All Ye Faithful ... CLICK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795030)

Banner 500x600 with title

  


Banner 500x600 without title

  


  


Wallpaper 1024x768

  


  



End file.
